


Falling out of Love to Fall Back In

by lostillusion



Series: Lucina pining for Female Morgan; THE SERIES [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, happy valentine's day, i will sell my soul for a support, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostillusion/pseuds/lostillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Daisies.</p><p>All Lucina wants is Morgan back, is it that hard? (Apparently, yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling out of Love to Fall Back In

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

_“Morgan!” Lucina reached out towards the hooded figure. However, the other lifted her hand to stop her._

_“Lucina, go!” Lucina started to cry._

_“No!... No! I won’t leave you!” She shouted and she heard a growl._

_“Lucina! This isn’t a choice! Go! I promise, I’ll be with you soon!” The princess saw the fake smile and her heart dropped. “_ Please. _” She heard the tactician say again; softly this time._

_“Morgan, I—” Lucina paused. “—I can’t bear to lose you.”_

_“And I cannot bear to lose you to myself.” Morgan replied sadly. She shifted and pulled out a rexcalibur tome. Lucina’s throat clenched, her teeth gritted, and her muscles froze. “Lucina, hurry.”_

_Lucina closed her eyes and nodded. She turned swiftly and ran towards the blinding gate. She pulled on the mask and ridding herself of the tears threatening to fall. Her stony face was replaced and she jumped._

_Down and down the rabbit hole she went, the three words echoing in her head; the voice of her love fading away._

* * *

Lucina jolted up.

 _That memory again_ , she sighed. She tossed away the wool sheets and sat at the edge of her bed. Her hands gripped at the comforter as she tried to push down the emotions that awoke inside her. _She will come back, there is no doubt. Stop doubting_. She closed her eyes. Her breaths were short and were hazy. Sometimes she breathed in too much and sometimes she breathed in too little.

All in all, she managed to calm herself. With dreary eyes, she grabbed hold of Falchion. Clutching the hilt tightly, she staggered up. She sighed as her bones creaked and shifted. Another day in a better future.

Walking out of her tent, she noticed the sky was just waking up. Lucina lingered outside her tent a bit longer, staring at the bright blues mingling with the yellow, almost making it white. After that thought, Lucina walked to the training grounds. She really needed to stop drifting off.

* * *

A young girl woke up, startled. She looked around, confused to where she was. It wasn’t the tundra that she was use to, no, it was an iceland. She laughed a little, but pushed herself off the snow covered grass. The girl groaned to find that the snow clung to her like glue.

A few minutes of dusting herself off and she stood triumphantly over the minuscule inanimate plebeians that did nothing over than cling to the ground. The girl sighed, finding herself insane at the moment and left the area to go look for her father.

Hopefully he was cooking some stew; she was getting awfully cold.

* * *

Robin sneezed. Both Chrom and Lucina looked at him with concern. He had told them he was just fine, but Lucina lingered a bit, just in case.

The group were heading for the “Ruins of Time”. It was up north where the only land there was ice and snow-covered grasslands. Lucina felt her head throb at the name. Something about it seem familiar, yet Lucina couldn’t fathom what it was.

Nonetheless, the group had also heard of a group of Risen lingering near the area. Everyone was on high alert; shoulders hunched and eyes suspicious. However, they have seen nothing of any Risen sort and hopefully it would stay that way.

“Other there!” Someone shouted, Lucina couldn’t really tell who, but she groaned as she realized she had thought too soon. A horde of Risen were scattered about the glacier lands. Lucina reached for Falchion and unsheathed it; setting to a battle charge.

“I guess it’s the hard way.” She heard her father sigh.

“Yes, I would assume so… Oh! Someone’s over there.” Lucina looked to where Robin was pointing. In the far distance, there was a hooded figure standing on one of the glacier pieces. Lucina’s heart stopped; a scent drifting in the air. Daisies.

Lucina had never taken off so fast in her entire life.

* * *

“Oh great, I’m lost, I can’t find Father, AND there’s a bunch of undead around these parts!” Morgan sighed in exasperation. She grabbed her sword and slashed through another zombie. It groaned and moaned, but made no protest as it vanished in purple fog.

“Hm?” Morgan lifted her sword again. “Now, who’re you?” She looked at the blue clad swordswoman with interest. Something in her head rang in her ears and a nauseating feeling became apparent as her head throbbed.

Should she know this girl?

* * *

Lucina felt dread pool in her heart.

“What? Cat got your tongue? Shall I ask again? Hm… Well, okay. Who. Are. You?” The way she phrased her sentences, the way she moved her sword, and the way she played with her tone. This girl was Morgan; her Morgan. Morgan, who always knew how to think logically, even if the situation was aggravating. Morgan, who always knew how to calm everyone down. Morgan, who brought back the sun. Morgan, Lucina’s love.

Morgan, who has amnesia.

“... Do you…” Lucina’s tongue really should’ve been caught by a cat. Her words knotted and cluttered and meshed together.

“Do I..?” Morgan motioned her to continue.

“... Nevermind. My name’s Lucina.” The princess decided that it would be better to have Robin or her father handle this.

“Lucina, huh? Pretty name.” Her heart ached and trembled at this. “Well, Lucina, mind helping me a bit? These undead are getting annoying.” Morgan said with a sneer, gesturing to the Risen behind her.

“... Yes.” She said softly and stood beside the tactician and prepared for the emotionally torn battle.

* * *

“So you don’t remember anything?” Chrom asked her. Morgan shrugged.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _anything_.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “I remember my name, Morgan by the way. I also remember the last person I was with.” She gestured to her father. He was younger and dare say prettier last time she saw him. (In fact, though the memory rose hazily, her father didn’t look that lively last time she saw him. This younger, improved father was much, much more happy. It gave her a pleased feeling in her chest.)

“I guess it runs in the family.” Joked her father and Chrom groaned.

“It doesn’t matter.” Morgan craned her head to look at the blue princess, as she was informed. Lucina, she remembered. “All that matters now that we’ve got two tacticians now.” They crossed eyes and Morgan could see a little something. Was it sadness? Loneliness? Maybe even a bit of sorrow. Morgan couldn’t imagine why, but when she thought about it, she felt a bit sad too. For some odd reason.

“I suppose you’re right.” Sighed the Lord. “Alright, Lucina, care to show Morgan the ropes?"

“Yes…” There came a pause. “Come on, Morgan.” Lucina walked out the tent.

Morgan was confused when she became happier at the fact that Lucina wanted to show her around. The whole affair was strange, but Morgan didn’t mind it. She didn’t mind it at all.

* * *

Lucina didn’t want to show Morgan around. Quite on the contrary. Lucina actually wanted to dive deep into the waters of the Ruins of Time and never come back.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy that Morgan came back. Far from it, in fact, had she not felt like diving into water, she would want to dance in joy at the aspect of her tactician being with her again. However, what really caused the feeling of wanting to split open the waters was that Lucina couldn’t actually _be_ with her again.

“... Lu… na… in… Lucina!” The princess was shaken awake by the white-haired girl. “Come on, Lucina! Get your head in the tour!”

“Sorry.” She shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to wallow in her despair, now was a time for tours. “Anyway, there’s the mess tent. Careful to grab food too quickly, you can’t be so sure who cooked that day. Wait for someone to eat first and make sure they don’t pass out when they eat it.” Lucina supplied and Morgan giggled. Outwardly, she seemed unaffected by the giggle, but inwardly she was clutching her chest and screaming _NO DON’T DO THAT. STOP BEING CUTE._

Thankfully Morgan had no time to notice the redden face as Lucina stomped along.

“Oh, what’s that?” Morgan asked, pointing to the multitude of tents.

“That’s where everyone sleeps.” Lucina said. Morgan looked at her with a happy grin.

“Wait, so we get our own tents?!”

“Yes.” Lucina controlled her face. “That’s basically what a tent’s purpose is for.”

“Oh?” Morgan inched a little closer. “I can name a few more, if you know what I mean.”

Morgan laughed while Lucina ran like a rabbit being chased after. Lucina held her face in her hands the rest of the time as she ran to escape the camping grounds. When she found a place behind a tree, she crashed down, tugging her legs close to her body.

 _Oh gods_. She whimpered.

* * *

“Hey Morgan! Where’s Lucina?” The tactician looked at the other. She shrugged and her father sighed.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back.” Morgan supplied. Robin nodded at her and approached Chrom, most likely for routes to new destinations. Morgan smiled as she withdrew a ragged leather-bound journal and opened it to the first page.

* * *

Dear Most-Likely-Memory-Less Me,

Hello, this is the you who didn’t get robbed of her precious memory of everyone who she loves. This is for you, the Morgan who is currently with Lucina, but not with-with Lucina. Here’s a hint of advice;

**.**

**.  
Don’t let her go like I did.**

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO UPLOAD THIS LIKE FOUR TIMES


End file.
